Parce que au final, le nombre d'amis ne compte pas
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: La famille de Stiles vient chez lui pour le week-end, le problème est que Stiles ne s'entend pas du tout avec ses cousins. Eux son populaire et l'ont toujours considéré comme un garçon chétif et naïf. Suite à une réplique de sa cousine Stiles ce remémore des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier par dessus tout, heureusement quelqu'un sera là pour lui venir en aide.


Stiles n'était pas pressé, non loin de là. À ce moment même, la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir esquiver la soirée qui arrivait à grand pas. Seulement voilà son père, qui savait parfaitement que son fils voulait échapper au repas de famille, refusa catégoriquement que Stiles soit absent lors de cette soirée.

« -Papa, s'écria Stiles, je viens de recevoir un message de Scott, il faut absolument que je le rejoigne !

-Revient ici tout de suite jeune homme, je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? Il est hors de question que tu loupe ce repas.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Discuter ? Tu pense réellement que je vais accepter de parler ceux qui me servent de cousins?

-Stiles, je sais que tu ne t'entend pas avec eux, mais ça fait trois ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vue, ils ont sûrement changé.

-J'en suis pas si sûr …

-Aller, arrête de discuter et file te changer, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Bien shérif. »

Stiles ce dirigea vers sa chambre avec une furieuse envie d'appeler l'un des membres de la meute, peut importe lequel, vue la situation il serrait même capable d'appeler Jackson, afin que l'ont vienne le sortir de là ! Cependant il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire face à son père très en colère. C'est donc avec résignation qu'il partit prendre des vêtements propre et partit dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il terminait tout juste de prendre sa douche dix minutes plus tard, il entendit des voix dans l'entrée lui signalant l'arrivée de sa famille, ce qui lui donna une raison de plus pour prendre son temps … Jusqu'à ce que son père débarque dans sa chambre et frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Stiles, ça fait dix minutes qu'ils sont arrivé, je sais très bien que tu les as entendue alors tu descend maintenant !

-J'arrive, deux secondes, je vais tout de même pas descendre en serviette de bain.

-J'espère bien. »

Stiles ce changea rapidement, mettant des vêtements qui faisaient un minimum habillé, il n'allait tout de même pas sortir au restaurant avec son vieux sweet rouge, sa tenue « habillée » n'était autre qu'un jean lui collant parfaitement à la peau avec une chemise bleu clair, les manches remontés au niveau des coudes, ses chaussures, elles, sont des Van's bleu jean. Une fois prêt, il descendit les escaliers sans se presser et alla saluer son oncle et sa tante, au moins avec eux ils s'entendaient bien, pas comme avec les trois autres crétins juste derrière à qui il fit juste un signe de tête pour dire bonjour. Ensuite, la famille partit dehors afin d'aller au restaurant se situant dans la ville voisine. L'oncle de Stiles possédant une Chevrolet Captiva sept places, ils avaient préférés y aller qu'à une seule voiture, ce qui fait que durant le cours trajet Stiles se retrouva installé à côté de sa cousine qui avait les yeux rivés sur son portable, ceci au plus grand plaisir de Stiles car au moins elle ne l'emmerdait pas à ce moment là. Au bout de dix minutes, alors que l'hyperactif commençait à somnoler, il sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche, lorsqu'il le sortit il put voir « SourWolf » apparaître.

« -Et merde, qu'est qu'il me veut encore.

-Tu parle tout seul ? Je savais que tu étais dérangé mais pas à ce point là ! »

Stiles regarda sa cousine un instant puis se mit à regarder en face de lui, finalement, parler avec Derek serait une vraie partit de plaisir.

« -Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe SourWolf ? Besoin du grand Stiles pour régler un problème ?

-Tu es où là ?

-En voiture vers l'enfer, murmura Stiles afin que son père, son oncle et sa tante ne l'entende pas.

-Reviens immédiatement !

-Ça serais avec plaisir, mais j'ai un repas de famille et mon père a été très clair à ce sujet, je ne peux pas y échapper.

-Stiles !

-Mais t'es drôle toi, je te préviens dès qu'ont est de retour à la maison si tu veux. Et crois moi je donnerais tout pour être avec toi à l'instant même … Enfin avec toi dans le sens amis, dans le sens où tu m'engueule, où … Et merde … C'est moi ou tu viens de rigoler ?

-Ta gueule Stiles, envoie moi un message quand tu rentre, ont en reparlera tout à l'heure.

-Je vais mourir !

-Pourquoi tu pense que je veux à chaque fois te tuer ?

-Parce que t'es un sourwolf, logique.

-Et si je veux t'embrasser ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu préfères quoi, que je te frappe ou que je t'embrasse ? »

Stiles devient rouge pivoine et signala à Derek qu'il l'appellerait en revenant puis il raccrocha immédiatement. Son père lui demanda ce qu'avait bien put dire Derek mais Stiles dévia le sujet directement car bien que le shérif est au courant de tout ce qui est loup garou, il ne se voyait pas dire à son père, et en plus de ça devant sa famille, que Derek lui proposait de l'embrasser. Par contre, sa cousine Emy, elle, avait l'air d'avoir tout entendue vue le regard qu'elle lui lançait, cela ce confirma lorsqu'il sortait de la voiture et que les parents étaient partit devant alors que lui était plus en arrière. Sa cousine accompagnée de ses deux frères, James dix huit ans et Steve dix sept ans, se mirent à sa hauteur.

« -Alors comme ça, le maigrichon est un pédé, fit Emy méchamment.

-Tu ne trouvais pas de fille à mettre dans ton lit alors tu te rabat sur les mecs, sur-enchérît James.

-Vous êtes tellement frustré de n'avoir personne en ce moment que vous avez décidez de vous défoulez sur le pauvre petit Stiles c'est ça ?

-Ont est pas comme toi à devoir utiliser notre main droite pour nous satisfaire, répliqua Steve qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-Ah parce que même celle qui vous sert de sœur est obligé de faire ça !

-Toi petit con tu vas fermer ta gueule ! »

Alors que Emy pris Stiles par le col, quelqu'un appela l'hyperactif.

« -Jackson, Isaac ? Stiles enleva la main de sa cousine et alla voir les nouveaux arrivant. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui, fit Isaac, du coup j'ai décidé de lui offrir le restaurant.

-Félicitation à vous deux, s'exclama Stiles très heureux pour ce couple improbable.

-C'est qui eux, demanda Jackson en regardant méchamment les trois restés derrière.

-Mes cousins …

-Tes cousins ? C'est souvent comme ça entre vous ?

-Et là vous avez vue la version soft … »

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de parler, ou plutôt critiquer les fameux cousins, Stiles et le couple entra dans le restaurant et les deux garçons passèrent saluer John ainsi que l'oncle et la tante de l'hyperactif, sans oublier de lancer un « petit » regard assassin aux trois autres, avant de partir signaler leur arriver pour avoir leur table.

« -Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient en couple tout les deux.

-Cela fait deux mois aujourd'hui, oui papa moi aussi j'y croyais pas au début mais finalement ils ce sont bien trouvés. Jackson est beaucoup moins con et Isaac a enfin réussit à oublier Alisson …

-Vue les deux mecs, je serais prête à parier que c'est le bouclé Isaac, murmura Emy, vue sa gueule cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ce soit fait larguer. »

Tout le monde à la table avait très bien entendue et le bruit de verre cassé à une table un peu plus loin confirma à Stiles qu'Isaac aussi avait entendue, d'ailleurs celui-ci était devenue blanc comme un linge et la crise de panique ce faisait sentir. Mais avant que l'hyperactif ne puisse crier, car oui à ce moment même il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ce défouler, John intervint. Ce dernier sais à quel point le décès d'Alisson a marquer les garçons et en particulier Stiles qui ce considérait toujours comme responsable.

« -Emy ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire un seul mot sur ce sujet ! Tu ne connais pas Alisson, n'y Isaac. Tu ne connais même pas ton propre cousin, alors je te prierais de te taire, c'est bien clair ?

-Oui mon oncle, marmonna t-elle surprise de cet élan de colère. »

Stiles envoya un message à Issac, lui disant qu'il était désolé et que le mois prochain il offrirait lui même le restaurant au couple. Le reste du repas ce déroula lentement seul les adultes parlaient entre eux, les adolescents, eux ne parlaient que lorsque qu'on leur posait des questions. L'hyperactif lui continuait à ce morfondre, mais tenta de cacher sa tristesse car il c'est très bien que les deux loups plus loin était capable de sentir ses émotions.

C'est au bout de deux heures que la famille ressortit du restaurant, Stiles salua d'abord ses deux amis et repartit dans la voiture, il était toujours à l'arrière mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Emy à ses côtés, mais James. Ils étaient tout juste sortie du parking que Stiles envoya un message à l'alpha afin de le prévenir qu'il serait chez lui dans une dizaine de minutes, dés que cela fut fini il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, son sommeil peuplé de souvenir qu'il tentait d'oublier, les images du corps d'Alisson et de celui d'Aiden ne voulait plus le quitter.

Derek patientait devant chez l'hyperactif, adossé à sa camaro et plongé dans ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir ça à l'hyperactif ? Il avait remarqué depuis un moment que ce qu'il ressentait pour le fils du shérif était bien plus que de l'amitié, mais voilà, alors qu'il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui, il a fallut qu'il lui demande si il pouvait l'embrasser ! Son temps de réflexion fut coupé lorsqu'il aperçut une voiture au bout de la rue et qu'il sentit Stiles à l'intérieur. L'oncle de Stiles ce gara derrière Derek et le shérif sauta littéralement hors de la voiture afin de ce diriger vers le coffre. Alors que Derek allait le rejoindre, sentant très bien que Stiles était au plus mal, il ce fit aborder par une fille d'à peu près l'âge de Stiles.

« -Salut beau gosse, moi c'est Emy et toi ? »

Derek la regarda seulement quelques seconde avant de ce diriger à l'arrière de la voiture.

« -Shérif ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Ah Derek, il c'est passé un … Accident au restaurant et Stiles c'est remémoré Alisson et Aiden, du coup quand il c'est endormit il c'est mis à refaire des cauchemars.

-C'est pas des cauchemars ! Laissé moi faire ! »

Il allât sur le siège à coté de Stiles, le détacha et le pris dans se bras afin de le calmer. Au contact du loup, Stiles ce détendit et murmura son prénom apaisé. Derek signala au shérif qu'il désirait emmener Stiles dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer, celui-ci ne vit aucun inconvénient et alla déverrouillé la porte de la maison tandis que le loup-garou de naissance pris Stiles comme une princesse et ce dirigea vers la maison, sous l'œil jaloux de la cousine et les regards surpris des deux cousins.

Durant la soirée, alors que Stiles dormais paisiblement sur son lit dans les bras de Derek, le shérif était dans le salon accompagné de sa sœur et son beau-frère et leurs trois enfants.

« -Qu'arrive t-il à Stiles, demanda la sœur de John inquiète pour son neveu.

-Stiles c'est remémoré la mort d'Alisson et d'Aiden deux amis à lui. Ils ont été tué lors d'une agression et lui, ainsi qu'Isaac, Derek et d'autre amis à eux était présent à ce moment là, mais ils n'ont pus rien faire, c'était trop tard. Stiles s'en veux énormément et depuis ce jour leur groupe est encore plus soudé.

-D'où la réaction de ce Derek en voyant que Stiles n'allait pas bien.

-Entre ces deux là c'est encore différent, ils sont toujours à ce disputer, ce menacer mais d'après ce que Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles, m'a raconté, Derek n'écoute que Stiles et il tiendrait à lui plus qu'à quiconque. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand Derek décidera de faire le premier pas, car je connais mon fils et il n'osera sûrement pas le faire. »

John savait pertinemment que Derek entendait tout et espérait que ses mots encourage celui-ci à avouer ses sentiments à son fils.

« -Ils sont vraiment adorable tout les deux, fit l'oncle de Stiles en souriant.

-C'est pas possible, sont tous gay dans ce patelins !

-Emy, s'énerva ça mère.

-A vraie dire dans leur bande, en dehors de Jackson et Isaac, il y a deux autres couples gay et les deux autres couples sont hétéro. Mais ils en n'ont vraiment rien à faire de ce que dise les gens, surtout qu'ils ont eu le droit à plusieurs remarque étant donné que certain sont très populaire. Mais pour eux leur amitié est bien plus importante et je suis heureux que Stiles ce soit trouvé des personnes en qui il peut avoir entièrement confiance.

-Dit moi petit frère, tu aurais une photo de ce petit groupe ?

-Je pense que demain tu les verra, ils sont à la maison tout les samedi.

-Je serais heureuse de rencontrer ses personnes, elles ont l'air très sympathique. »

La fin de la soirée ce passe tranquillement et le reste de la famille partit se coucher. Le lendemain Stiles hésita entre ouvrir les yeux ou faire croire qu'il dormait toujours pour pouvoir rester dans les bras de l'alpha qui c'était allongé et qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et avait sa tête plongé dans son cou.

« -Stiles je sais très bien que tu es réveillé.

-Et merde … Je peux rester dans tes bras ?

-Bien sur, répondit Derek avant de lui déposé un baiser dans son cou.

-Dit Derek, ce qui ce passe là c'est juste à cause d'hier ou c'est plus ?

-Que veux tu dire par plus ?

-Je … »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, il est amoureux de l'alpha il en doute pas, mais il a peur que lui ne ressente pas les même sentiments. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensés il sentit les doigts de Derek sur son menton et lui lever le visage, il lui sourit tendrement et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres ce rencontre. Le baiser dura seulement quelques secondes, Derek se recula légèrement et regarda Stiles amoureusement.

« -C'est plus, bien plus. Je t'aime Stiles et ça ne changera pas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Stiles, cette fois-ci pris l'initiative d'embrasser l'homme se trouvant face à lui et se baisser qui avait débuté tendrement ce fit de plus en plus sauvage, ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils n'entendirent pas John frapper à la porte et entré dans la pièce. C'est seulement lorsque celui-ci ce racla la gorge que le nouveau couple ce rendit compte de sa présence.

« -Euh … Bonjour papa …

-T'inquiète pas Stiles, je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin ensemble.

-Merci papa, répondit Stiles ravi que son père accepte son couple.

-Le petit déjeuné est prêt, vous venez ?

-On arrive, le prévient Stiles, laisse nous juste le temps de nous changer.

-Pas de cochonnerie à cette heure ci, surtout que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver vue l'heure qu'il est. »

Stiles essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper son portable ce situant sur sa table de nuit pour regarder l'heure, mais Derek refusais de le lâcher.

« -Mon loup, je veux juste prendre mon portable pour regarder l'heure, je compte pas me sauver.

-Sauf qu'une fois que tu seras l'heure qu'il est, tu vas te précipiter dans la salle de bain et après on ne sera plus tranquille.

-Qui t'as dit que je comptais y aller seul dans la salle de bain, fit Stiles avec un sourire pervers.

-Fils, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Mais papa, bouda Stiles sous les rire de Derek, et toi rigole pas ! »

Afin de stopper les rires de son copain Stiles l'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui eu pour conséquence le départ de son père qu'il lui annonça tout de même qu'il est neuf heure.

« -Faut vraiment qu'on ce lève loulou.

-Par contre Stiles, je veux bien que tu me surnomme loulou, mais juste entre nous, c'est clair ?

-Très clair loulou. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois Derek et sortie de son lit afin de se diriger dans la salle de bain suivie par le loup-garou. C'est seulement au bout de trente minutes que le couple fait son apparition dans la cuisine, ils saluent l'oncle et la tante, puis mange un bout avant l'arrivée de la meute qui pointa le bout de son nez une demi heure après.

A peine le groupe arrivée dans le salon que Emy bavait devant les garçons et ses deux frères eux ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Malia, Erica et Lydia.

« -Ah ce que je voie vous avez enfin sautez le pas, fit Isaac en voyant les doigts de Stiles et son alpha entrelacé.

-Je te pensais pas gay Derek, fit Jackson sincèrement surpris mais heureux tout de même pour ses deux amis.

-Tu peux parler Jackson, je te rappelle qu'avant on sortait ensemble et j'étais loin d'imaginer que la prochaine personne avec qui tu te mettrais en couple serais Isaac, surtout le prend pas mal Isaac, rajoute t-elle au bouclé en souriant chaleureusement.

-Bon on monte dans ma chambre ? … Scott, Liam, il y a des hôtel pour faire ça, mon canapé est un jeune être innocent !

-T'inquiète pas bro' on va rien faire sur ton canapé.

-Par contre j'espère que vous avez rien fait hier soir car autrement je préfère rester ici, s'exclama Malia.  
-Non ont n'a rien fait hier soir, fit Derek qui commençais à en avoir marre d'être l'un des centre de conversation.

-Aller, aller hop en haut mauvaise troupe, rigola Stiles en poussant tout le monde à l'étage. »

La meute monta en haut et chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle, Jackson assis sur le lit le dos contre le mur avec Isaac assis entre ses jambes. Scott lui était assis à coté de Jackson et avec Liam assis entre ses jambes. Boyd lui s'installait à même le sol, en dessous de la fenêtre et Erica était assise à coté de lui avec sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain. Malia qui était toujours célibataire et Lydia qui était en couple avec Parrish, celui-ci étant absent à cause du travail, c'était installé au bout du lit, toutes deux allongé en travers. Et enfin Derek était assis dans le fauteuil, et là ce situe le seul changement, alors que d'habitude Stiles s'installait sur la chaise de son bureau, là il est blottit dans les bras de son compagnon heureux de pouvoir enfin être au près de la personne qui fait battre son cœur.

Pendant ce temps là dans le salon, le calme régnait à nouveau.

« -Et bien, fit la tante de Stiles, c'est vraiment animé avec eux.

-Et encore là c'est rien, Stiles et Malia étant sortie ensemble pendant un moment sont devenue meilleur amis et ce sont les premier à faire des conneries, répondit le shérif

-Hier tu nous avait parlé de trois couples mais j'en ai vue que deux pourtant, s'étonna sa sœur.

-Il manquait Mason et Brett, apparemment Brett à un match de Lacrosse cet après midi du coup ce matin il s'entraîne et Mason l'accompagne. Les autres les rejoindront juste avant le match. »

L'oncle et la tante de Stiles étaient ravie que leur neveu ce soit fait des amis aussi précieux et s'inquiétaient du fait que leur trois enfants ne jouaient que sur leur popularité.

Après tout à quoi bon être populaire et être entouré de beaucoup de personne, si finalement le jour où ils ont réellement besoin d'aide personne n'est là pour eux ?


End file.
